Team BAND (Recreation of Tobi-Yaza's OC: BAAY)
This is the alternate group OC which based on Tobi-Yaza's BAAY team. Which owned by the story: Shinobi team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) And also any other OCs will be alternate from the original. They're residential into Sunnyville, Art's had originally wore mainly green and purple, before he wore Garnet red, Adal had worn army fatigues before she went all white, Breck had always wore black clothing with a jean vest, before going white with the same vest, Yana wore a mixture of winter themed outer clothing whith a bright colored t-shirt under before going scene like Breck with mainly black and neon green colors of accessories. As for team PLTM, Meri had kinda wore the opposite of Art, so more rolled up, and short sleeved clothing, and I'll admit i didn't focus on his color sheme until he trained with Raven, before he wore a the outcast color pattern of a grey hoodie, white shorts and black slip ons, Ladon had been one been easy to design since his clothes scheme was similar to junkrat from overwatch, with the difference being he did kept himself neat, and decided to wore ratty jeans, and carry a mesanger bag as he got older, Padraigan had worn a purple padded trench coat with half her hair being died with her natural hair color, and one that would be opposite as she got older, as she wore an alternate looking trench coat more fancy than protective, but kept the same purple color scheme, as she now wore pants attached to her combat boots, Todd had worn a compelling color scheme of orange and white shirt, as for his older design I forgot entirely, but if I could describe him on the spot he'd probably wear oliver drab armor pads across his cream like shirt, and khaki colored pants with matching combat boots. Now Art had been born with red orange hair based on his father, while Meri had black and blonde hair based on their mother Information 1 - Team BAND * 1. Breck ‘Betty’ Williams * 2. Athrun Dengel * 3. Nathasha Adamska * 4. Adalwolfa 'Adal' Yeager (W1). It was Chigo from Onimusha, a earth-theme axe weapon. But a level 3 weapon. Knowing having two axes. (W2). It was Enja belongs to Jacques’ weapon. Its also a Level 3, fire-theme weapon. (W3). It was the Level 3 lightning-theme katana, the Buraitou. (W4). It was Kuga belongs to Samanosuke from Onimusha. It’s also Level 3 weapon air-theme nodachi. Cissnei OC based on FF7: Crisis Core. A Turk agent. Kyle Evans belong to Storm Wolf77415 Art's had originally wore mainly green and purple, before he wore Garnet red, Adal had worn army fatigues before she went all white, Breck had always wore black clothing with a jean vest, before going white with the same vest, Yana wore a mixture of winter themed outer clothing whith a bright colored t-shirt under before going scene like Breck wiht mainly black and neon green colors of accessories Athrun Dengel Alternate to Art Legend Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: *In facial appearance he had tan skin, orange red hair, and had green eyes. *His clothing was unique to say the least, he had dark orange jeans on, a long black sleeved shirt with his right sleeved rolled up, and a green shirt over it, and was carrying a slightly longer baton, and a boom box with him. *They thought the guy was some sort of punk artist, or something, but after giving him a hand up, he seems to be a lot stronger than he gives off. Weapon(s) *= Keaper - which is just a simple rod that can transform into the following type(s): long machete dagger, bo staff, scythe. - Simple Rod - Based of Mockingbird's weapon, considered inactive form, - Machete-Knife - A black blade with silver linings weapon. - Bo-staff - a Expendable Staff - Scythe - A curved blade scythe. *= Bass Cannon - is a large, cannon-shaped weapon that fires blasts of incredibly strong compressed air. - Basically was a Thundergun from CoD: Black Ops Zombies. *= Kuga, the Sky Fang Sword *= Crozz - Mu's weapon, taken in the revelation. *= Excalamune – The ultimate sword of his biological father Theodor, only be acquires Keaper and Crozz combine. Technique(s) Noted: Wielded any weapons gain techniques and magics. = Kuga * - Crescent Wave - While slower than Tenso, it possesses a greater reach. The Kuga's magic allows to fling a crescent shaped gust of air when swinging the blade (two at high levels). The gust travels a wide distance and is able to strike multiple enemies, but it's unilateral direction limits its field of effectiveness. = Tenso: * - Heaven’s Fury – magic targets only one opponent at a time and only at close range, releasing blasts of holy light with each strike. = Blades of Exile: * - Army of Sparta – It allows to summon the spirits of fallen Spartan soldiers, forming a protective phalanx around him. When the magic is leveled up, there will be more soldiers, they will deal more damage and throw their spears. At the highest level, a rain of arrows can be summoned down after the spear thrust move. = Nemean Cestus: * Nemean Roar - Slams the Cestus into the ground to create an explosive wave. * Ferocious Bite - One lion head extends out to grab and pull in an enemy, slamming him with the other Cestus. * Erymanthion Rage - A powerful 2-hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle + triangle * Augean Stampede - Forward rush that traps an enemy in a quick flurry of punches. Hold square * Augean Stampede (Air) - A quick flurry of punches that slams the enemy down to the ground. Hold Square * Brutal Ascension - Launches enemies into the air. Hold triangle * Triumphant Labor - A quick combo of punches ending in a powerful dash. Square, square, square * Vicious Maul - Lionheads extend on chains in a 360-degree spinning move. L1 + square * Vicious Maul (air) - When airborne, lionheads extend on chains in a 360-degree spinning move. L1 + square * Savage Charge - Throws the Cestus forward during an evasion, striking all in its path. R + Triangle * Increased Damage * Crushing Strike - Lionheads extend on chains out to each side, then slam together in front of Kratos. L1 + triangle * Crushing Strike (air) - One lionhead lowers to the ground, and Kratos pulls himself down to punch the ground with the other, causing a shockwave. L1 + triangle ---- Breck "Betty" Williams Adding a nickname of Tobi-Yaza's creation Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: *Her hair is redhead like Ruby and Pyrrha, difference being is that hers is more like a red-orange like Athrun, except she wore a simple black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and was holding her weapon, which also happens to be a axe-bass guitar, and was playing a note. *Her name was Breck or ‘Betty’; her hair is redhead like Ruby and Pyrrha, difference being is that hers is more like a red-orange like Athrun, except she wore a simple black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and was holding her weapon, which also happens to be a axe-bass guitar, and was playing a note. Breck had always wore black clothing with a jean vest, before going white with the same vest = New Attire - Breck/Betty wears appeared to be punk attire adding her hair is tied in ponytail; she had long-sleeve black and neon-green stripped colored shirt, usual navy-blue pants, and her usual combat boots. (AN: I had adjusting Marceline’s Punk Attire in Adventure time.) = Additional: Wearing chest armor with no pauldrons, with gauntlets, and shin-guards. (AN: That was Anya’s armor as well from Gears of War.) Semblance: * Music: # Haily's Heal - A Healing Recovery Tune, heals the user and allies by 25% - Green # Amy Amp - A Defense Aura Tune, boost the allies' Aura shield by 20% from the damage recieves - Blue # Avrill Amp - A Strength Aura Tune, boost the allies' strength by 20% from increasing the strength - Red Weapon(s): * Bass Guitar - that can turn into an axe, but she prefers using her Bass more, because she would play a melodic tune that'll cause her allies to heal, or either boost their aura to be either aggressive, or defensive, because her semblance allows her to do that. * Chigo, the Earth Axe - is a giant earth-elemental axe that brings forth lava. It is the final in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege and the most powerful weapon that Samanosuke Akechi will find, with exception of the weapons found at the final battle. Found as an orb in the underwater temple, it is very powerful and is the shape of a large burnt-orange axe. It has the power of earth and its magic attack is capable of creating volcanic eruptions, in a manner similiar to the earthquakes of the Warhammer found in Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny. * = Chigo, the Earth Ax – It is very powerful and it is the shape of a large blunt-orange axe. A large axe with jagged edges in the axe-head and a horn in its back. – From Onimusha 3: Demon Siege. * = Sun Shield – An shield that attached her left arm, which its unlikely to Pyrrha’s Akoúo̱. The shield's design is a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with 4 sections missing on either side; top and bottom) with a face of Helios, the God of the Sun. – From God of War: Chain of Olympus, which it was belong to Helios. ** - Primordial Fire - It allows to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. ** - Light of Dawn - It allows to summon orbs of bright light and hurl them at his enemies. * = Charon’s Mask - The Mask carried the power to shoot green flames at opponents, hitting them multiple times. This is the magic Charon's Wrath. This green energy is also used by Charon through any weapon. ** - Charon’s Wrath - that can blast the clouds of ravenous flames at the enemies, which do relentless damage for a brief period of time, and can also spread to any other enemies nearby, and also you can coated the flames with your weapon. * = Lightning AR-1 or Guitar Gun - 30 rounds (5.56x45mm) - is a combination of a guitar and an assault rifle created by Gunsmith, whose inspiration is to use instruments as firearms. It has to be strung in order for the trigger to be pulled and will emit a musical note with a "ding" as its firing sound. The Lightning AR-1 fires 30 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO cartridges and has a good balance between firepower and recoil. – based from Counter-Strike Xtreme, which this weapon is best choice when comes of relates to instrumental/gun hybrid weapons. ** - Light weight ** - Quite cheap for an assault rifle ** - Good damage ** - Moderate recoil ** - High accuracy 'Technique(s)' *Haily's Heal - A Healing Recovery Tune, heals the user and allies by 25% - Green *Amy Amp - A Defense Aura Tune, boost the allies' Aura shield by 20% from the damage recieves - Blue *Avrill Amp - A Strength Aura Tune, boost the allies' strength by 20% from increasing the strength - Red ---- Nathasha Adamska Renamed to Yana Adamska Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: *Yana herself was a on the lines of dirty blonde, and a brunet when it came to her hair, she had honey eye color, she wore white jeans, she had an open gray sweater, revealing her salmon t-shirt, and was the only one on her team to wear high tops to her knee's. *Yana wore a mixture of winter themed outer clothing whith a bright colored t-shirt under before going scene like Breck wiht mainly black and neon green colors of accessories Nathasha is wearing a SA trench coat mixture with Winter, and a ice-blue shirt that shown her cleavage, tight winter-camo pants and combat boots. (AN: Think of it as from Marvel Alliance: Avengers. The female Agent wears trenches. And also the design of her attire based from Jacques Blanc from Onimusha 3. Well, better thank Tobi-Yaza when replied the question about the Character color.) Additional: Chest Armor with pauldrons, Gauntlets, and Shin-guards of Female Gear Solier. (AN: Think about when she wore was own by Samantha from Gears of War.) Semblance: * Dread Fog - create a fog storm where her teammates, mainly Arte to use as a means to do a fast victory, but she also uses it to have her voice as a weapon, as it can be projectiled all around within the fog that proves to be fatal to huntsmen, but gives Grimm an aggressive boost. - but only when using her semblence, and aura in the mixture, for you remember she can amplify her voice all around, and cause total anarchy with it. Weapon(s): = Mic - that she can pull the speaker off, and as a concealed dagger, or use the cord to strangle her victims. = Enja, the Flame Serpent Sword – A whip sword, a fire-themed western broadsword that can be extended into a bladed whip. *- Magic Attack: is a flaming slash while in sword mode in 5 combos, with a last finisher that causes the enemy erupts in flames. = Nemesis Whip - It consists of a pair of chains, each ending in three claw-like daggers that give off a teal colored aura, generates green lightning. = Breechshot (4-rounds) – Is a straight pull bolt-action rifle that loads with large caliber rifle is fed from an internal, 4 round capacity magazine. When empty, a clip of 4 new rounds are inserted from the top. The rifle is cycled manually by pulling the bolt straight back, ejecting the spent cartridge. A new round is then chambered when the bolt is pushed forward again. With an axe-blade that allows to performed a Execution, with this weapon involves standing the wounded enemy up, then swinging the gun by the barrel like an axe, slicing the enemy's head off with the bladed pommel. Noted: The Breechshot reloads very similarly to the real world M1 Garand rifle. After the weapon fires its last round, the weapon wheezes; this is similar to the famous 'ping' heard from the Garand. It is also similar in the fact that it loads from the top by pushing a clip of rounds directly into the weapon. "What have they done to my Markza!?" Garron Paduk exclaimed for seeing his favorite weapon was messed up by the Locust. "A sniper rifle with no scope? Ha! Those grubs are real geniuses!" Augustus Cole exclaimed for amazed for the Locust recreate something regarding the Markza, that had a an axe on the bottom of the weapon. = Torque Bow (1/12 bolts) – is a muzzle-loading coilgun in the shape of an archaic crossbow that fires a bolt that contains high-explosive in the head. The Torque Bow fires an Imulsion-fueled, explosive-tipped, armor-piercing projectile that resembles a large arrow (or rather, a crossbow bolt). The projectile has a timed fuse which is designed to explode a half-second after penetrating a target, blasting it apart from the inside — almost invariably causing critical injury for the unfortunate target (if not instantaneous death). = Ice Climbing Pickaxe - An ice tool is a specialized elaboration of the modern ice axe used in ice climbing with a sharp edge to dig. Which usable to climb buildings, pick locks, and kill people and blind the Grimm into it’s eyes that leaves it half-blind. 300 'Technique(s)' Noted: Involved with weapons that possessed. = Nemesis Whip * Furious Contempt - Quick combo that damages all surrounding enemies. *Righteous Tirade - Kratos throws the Nemesis whip in front of him and holds it in front of him like a blender. *Righteous Ascension - Launch enemies into the air and grind them up with your blades. *Harsh Penance - A short combo that launches you and your enemies into the air extremely quickly. *Surging Lash - Whip an enemy, delivering a deadly shock. *Nemesis Rage - Shock all enemies around Kratos with a powerful lightning surge. Similar to Cronos' Rage. *Severe Judgment - Lash enemies and launch them into the air. *Severe Judgment (Air) - Midair combo not unlike Apollo's Ascension from GoW 1. after Severe Judgment *Avenging Strike - Deliver a powerful spinning attack after evading. ---- Adalwolfa 'Adal' Yeager This name will be keeping it. Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: *She had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, she wore military pants, and boots, a brown tank top, with armor covering her breasts, and shoulders. = Vanessa’s Armor – She wore new attire compare to her previous, but the color is dark and light brown, and gold; a female chest armor with pauldrons, forearm fingerless gloves with vambraces, a partial skirt with hip armors and waist cape that reach to her ankles, and metal boots with knee guards. Semblance: * Slayer's Might - it would be forever passive allowing her to have better human dexterity, strength, and a 6th sense I dubbed total hunters mode, but is other wise considered to be your classic stand in line huntress. Weapon(s): * the classical Claymore sword, and a shield with the shield to be optionally covered with spikes, - Based on Artorias' fighting style in Dark Souls 2. = Claire – The classical claymore sword, design: Scottish Claymore. It is a two-handed large double-edged sword, 120-140 cm (47-55 inch). = Spiked shield – A escutcheon shape shield with spikes with a gem on the center. - Based on Artorias' fighting style in Dark Souls 2. * - Upgrade: Sun Shield of Helios’ ability, by insert a red gem of Helios * - Reverse - before being hit to reflect an attack. * - Reflect - before being hit by projectiles to do a powerful counterattack. * - Flash - After a parry, press square to counter with a quick strike. This attack can cut heads of enemies and give a small orb blue for magic for one head. * - Offensive - After a parry, press triangle to counter with a heavy overhead attack. = Buraitou – A Lightning-theme daito sword, Its a silver, marooned, and blue long curved katana and the hilt with 3 blue orbs. = Retro Lancer – 30 rounds – Given by Tolle for collected weapons in GLDTRS, so due having an massive recoil, with her semblance assists her were able to reduce the recoil and stabilize the heavy weapons such as minigun have less away while aiming. – Her semblance was able to keep it stable for the Retro Lancer’s recoil, just like The Nano Suit from Crysis uses the strength mode to do the job. And also adding a rifle scope with laser-sight, which for having a rail system on the top. "Those things could stop a truck, as long as the recoil didn't dislocate your shoulder." = Blade of Artemis (God of War) – is a large, curved blade, utilized with both hands, formerly used by the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. Surrounded by raw energies, the blade is capable of piercing armor and can easily damage any enemy. It’s energy that emits this blade with red aura. = Gauntlet of Zeus (God of War) – was a gigantic gauntlet was on the right arm, since this weapon was made by Hephaestus. An large golden and white metal gauntlet about a size as a chest with a face of a old man (Zeus) with glowing blue eyes, due of its size. The gauntlet is a weapon of the gods that can deliver devastating blows to opponents, can shatter solid stone and iron (when possible the materials glow blue, like the gauntlet itself every attack), and is deadly even to immortals. Technique(s) = Buraitou * Lightning Fury Dance - The sword's magic attack is a multi-hit combo that is finished by a lighting strike. It is very effective against bosses to cause them to release souls. * Tech 1 is a powerful swing that can knock down enemies with in range. Tech 2 is a powerful uppercut followed by a down strike. Tech 3 is a 4-swing attack similar to Tech 1, it is effective to push a crowd of enemies away. = Blade of Artemis * Wrath of Artemis - Slow and powerful multi hitting attack. * Revenge of Artemis - Multi hit sword spin. * Ascension of Artemis - Launches enemies and Kratos into the air. L1 + triangle (hold to follow the enemies in the air) * Retribution of Artemis - Slam the Blade on the ground. Most powerful of all sword attacks. * Stab - Brutally dashes the Blade forward. Focus on a single enemy. Information 2 - Team PLTM * 1. Padraigan “Murrue” Victoria * 2. Lowe Gamos (Renamed from Ladon Gamos) * 3. Tolle Wayside (Renamed from Todd Wayside) * 4. Mu “Alexei” Dengel (Renamed from Mari Legend) As for team PLTM, Meri had kinda wore the opposite of Art, so more rolled up, and short sleeved clothing, and I'll admit i didn't focus on his color scheme until he trained with Raven, before he wore a the outcast color pattern of a grey hoodie, white shorts and black slip ons, Ladon had been one been easy to design since his clothes scheme was similar to junkrat from overwatch, with the difference being he did kept himself neat, and decided to wore ratty jeans, and carry a mesanger bag as he got older, Padraigan had worn a purple padded trench coat with half her hair being died with her natural hair color, and one that would be opposite as she got older, as she wore an alternate looking trench coat more fancy than protective, but kept the same purple color scheme, as she now wore pants attached to her combat boots. Todd had worn a compelling color scheme of orange and white shirt, as for his older design I forgot entirely, but if I could describe him on the spot he'd probably wear oliver drab armor pads across his cream like shirt, and khaki colored pants with matching combat boots. Now Art had been born with red orange hair based on his father, while Meri had black and blonde hair based on their mother Mu “Alexei” Dengel This name been renamed from Meri Legendt. Extra Status #Role: #Nicknamed: #Clan: #Appearance: * The mask he wore was dark gray with dark red linings (think Mu’s Mask of Amnesia Neo Roanake from Gundam SEED: Destiny). * = New Attire; Mu was wearing a uniform-like attire, black trench coat with red-and gold linings, he had an black and gold arm gauntlet, shoulder with rerebrace plates with spikes on elbow and forearm; and a white glove with wrist band, and his cape with a cross on it. (AN: That was the Saint’s Black Armor Set from Grand Chase. Just in Male version like Ronan.) Semblance: * = Flight – able the user to fly into the air. Weapon(s): = Harmonic Death’ - = ‘Crozz’ (Taken) - it's standard form is a Bo staff, can either turn into a bow and arrow, a spear, a blow dart, and a chain whip. = Ray Gun - his firearm is a pistol that was customized to look like a classic 1960's alien gun read in comic books, to the point that he customized the bullets to fire LED lights per round, which was base off tha COD zombies ray gun. = Murasame: Tengoku - An single katana compare to Tenso, a pair of swords. It's not as power as the original, its lightweight and able to wield in one or two hands. The katana has a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. * The attacks were barrage Attack as the Raizan and only at close range, releasing blasts of holy light with each strike. * The secondary were fling a crescent shape beam of light (two at high level) compare to Kuga, its fast that travels in distance, = Oni Whip - It is a holy whip passed down through the Oni Clan that is capable of slaying demons. * The handle's color is crimson, its guard is square that and round pommel. * When it swings, it emits yellow whip. = Hyoujin-Yari (Ice Blade Spear) - is a spear with the power of ice; A purple three prong blade spear with a purple orb on the center. This spear's magic is a straight ice attack. It can freeze multiple enemies. = Rekka-Ken, (烈火剣 Raging Fire Sword) - is the most powerful weapon, a fire-theme sword, A two-handed red sword with a demonic hilt and horns. – An powerful weapon from Onimusha 2. It has the power of fire and is the ultimate elemental weapon, dealing the most damage possible with each hit; it's fire magic attack is capable of destroying any enemy in the game with the exception of bosses. = Aura Bow – In active form, which appears to be a white glove which extends up the forearm, stopping two inches from the elbow. When it activates, it manifest a long bow, and then fires energy arrows. – Uryu’s Sanrei Shuto Glove when he had used that weapon of his. Arrows: * - Normal Energy Arrow * - Fire Arrow – Red, burn * - Ice Arrow – Blue, freeze * - Lightning Arrow – Yellow, Stun and/or Shock * - Wind Arrow – Green, Pierced * - Holy Arrow – White, Holy, powerful = Blowpipe – A silent tool shots darts: * - Sleep Darts * - Berserk Darts = Garnet Cross – It is the third weapon of Theodor Dengel, dubbed as a ‘whip’, it was consists a crucifix-shape frail-weapon with arrow-heads on the top of the cross-weapon a Garnet Dust Crystal on the center of the guard, the handle is wrapped with leather cloth, and which lashes it with retractable spiked chain. Usable for grappling hook for high mountains and branches. And lastly formed a garnet colored double-edged energy sword that form a tyrfing blade. ---- Trivia * s Reference